A Kiss Into Eternity- Tai & Sora Forever
by PikaPrincess
Summary: Sora finds out how Tai REALLY feels about her!


A Kiss Into Eternity- A Tai and Sora fic.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sora ran away from everything, her friends, family... and Tai. She wished she was still in Digiworld.  
  
"Why?" She asked herself. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Sora! Stop!"  
  
There was a familliar voice behind her. Sora wiped her eyes.  
  
"Tai?" She asked.  
  
"Where are you going, what's wrong?" He asked her, worried. Sora just looked at him.  
  
*I can't believe that he hasn't noticed me!* She thought.  
  
Sora sat down and motioned Tai to come over.  
  
"Tai... you're my best friend... right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"And you'll swear that you won't tease me if you're against what I say?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
*Alright, this could be it!* Tai thought to himself.  
  
Sora looke at Tai, woth tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"But one one condition..." Said Tai. "I get to tell you something first."  
  
"Sure" Sora was relieved that she had more time to worry of what Tai might say.  
  
"Well... for a while now, as in... uhh, 5 years? I've been thinkink the same question in my head."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Well, it's a really importaint question, at first I didn't know how I felt..." Started Tai. "But then I realised that I di feel this way. Basically I'm trying to say that I... I love you Sora, I always have."  
  
Sora's heart jump when she heard three certain words.  
  
"Oh my go..." Started Sora.  
  
"I know, if you don't wanna be my friend anymore, I'll understand if you can't face me."  
  
With that Tai ran away, with Sora running closely behind him.  
  
Tai stopped beside a lake.  
  
"Why? Why did you tell her?" He said to himself.  
  
Tai tried to hold back his tears, but it was no good. They forced their way out of his eyes.  
  
Little did Tai know, Sora was hiding behind a tree. She wanted to see if he'd be alright.  
  
Tai lay himself down, crying hardly.  
  
Sora knew that he wanted to be alone. Somehow she felt herself crying as well. She ran into the woods to have her own privacy.  
  
Soon it was too dark and too late to go home. Tai looked up at the moon and said to himself...  
  
"I wounder if Sora's watching the same star and moon lit sky that I'm watching."  
  
Sora stood behind Tai.  
  
"Yes Tai, I am." She said, trying not to startle him.  
  
"Sora..." Started Tai.  
  
Sora smiled and sat beside Tai.  
  
"That's my name, you rang?"  
  
Tai wiped his eyes.  
  
"You... were spying on me?"  
  
"No Tai, I was in the woods."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sora let a tear out of her eye.  
  
"Tai, we've been best friends for 7 years, and I'm not gonna stop being friends with you just because..."  
  
"Just because I love you?"  
  
"Tai... I've got something to tell you... I love you too."  
  
Sora wraped her arms around Tai.  
  
"Please tell me that you'll go out with me?" Said Sora.  
  
Tai smiled.  
  
"Of couse I will."  
  
Sora's eyes filled with joy.  
  
Tai stood up and helped Sora up.  
  
"Can... can I kiss you?" Asked Tai.  
  
Sora smiled.  
  
"By all means"  
  
Sora wraped her arms around Tai's neck and Tai wraped his arms around Sora's waist.  
  
Tai hesitated slightly, but thir lips got closer together. No turning back now.  
  
Finally their lips touched.  
  
They shared a deep pasionate kiss for 10 minutes.  
  
When they had finished kissing, Tai let Sora go.  
  
"Tai... I've been waiting for you to kiss me for five years" Sora told him.  
  
Tai looked at Sora, his heart was beating fast.  
  
"I've been rounding up the courage to do it for eight years." He told her.  
  
Sora gave Tai a soft kiss in the lips.  
  
"It's getting late, we'd better got to sleep." Said Sora.  
  
Tai smiled, he was getting tired himself.  
  
"So... what will Kari think of this?" Asked Tai.  
  
Sora looked at Tai.  
  
"Could we just keep it a secret?" Asked Sora.  
  
Tai was relieved.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tai lay down beside Sora and closed his eyes.  
  
*~*The next morning*~*  
  
Tai woke up, forgetting what had happened last night.  
  
"Wha??? Where am I?" He asked himself.  
  
Tai looked at Sora and remembered everything.  
  
"What have I done?" He whispered. "I... kissed my best friend."  
  
"Oh, you mean Sora?" Asked Kari.  
  
Tai turned around to see his little sister behind him.  
  
"Kari?" He asked.  
  
"I'm gonna tell the others." Laughed Kari.  
  
"No Kari... please dont tell anyone, I promised Sora I'd keep it a secret."  
  
Kari grinned.  
  
"Fine, but you'll get found out some time!" Smirked Kari.  
  
"Kari, how long have you been here?" Asked Sora, who was now awake.  
  
"Erm... I saw Tai running away and I got worried."  
  
Sora's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean you saw..." Asked Sora.  
  
"I saw you kiss, and I nearly threw up." Said Kari. "You're goin out with my big brother."  
  
Sora sweatdroped.  
  
Tai shot Kari an evil look.  
  
"Listen Kari, if you tell anyone, don't bother coming to me for help if you're getting bulied or something." Said Tai.  
  
Kari sighed.  
  
"Fine, I promise I'll keep it a secret." She said.  
  
Sora stood up and took Tai's hand. Kari thought that they looked kinda cute walking hand in hand.  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
